Frozen In Time
by CorvusLacrima
Summary: After making a deal with Pitch, Elsa fell into a deep sleep that lasted for more than a hundred years. Jack found her and he's starting to fall in love with her. But love between a spirit and a mortal is forbidden. Jack would give up immortality to be with her. But then the Guardians need him because Pitch returns to get his revenge,using Elsa to destroy Jack once and for all
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone! This is my take on my new OTP Jack Frost x Elsa! I hope you would all enjoy it just the way I enjoyed writing it! Read and review please! :)**

* * *

Pitch knew from the very start that Elsa was different.

Indeed, she was. He knew that children are weak and very vulnerable. They fear almost everything. They fear monsters, being alone, the cold and the darkness that envelope them. Their fears are what make him stronger each day.

Hearing a shriek of pure terror makes him feel a surge of power rush within him. Seeing them scream with tears brimming in their eyes pleased Pitch more than anything; and he wanted more.

And then, stumbling upon the kingdom of Arendelle, he had found her, Elsa, the crown princess of Arendelle.

He watched her each night. She was peculiar; she wasn't scared of the dark, of being alone or even the cold gust of wind. She simple sat on her bed at night, lost in deep thoughts. Pitch wasn't amused at all. He never saw a child so calm like Elsa when alone in a cold, dark room. He knew that there was more to Elsa than he thinks. He can sense fear in her; but she doesn't show it. And she was doing an excellent job in concealing it.

After observing her for a few days, he discovered what made Elsa special. She had powers, powers to create and manipulate ice and snow. The power of winter. But Pitch saw something else other than he powers. He saw fear. The moment he saw Elsa freeze the carpet beneath her, he saw the look of fear in her eyes.

She was not afraid of isolation, the dark and the cold. She was afraid of monsters.

Elsa was afraid of herself, a monster through her own eyes.

Pitch grinned as he watched her tremble in fear, looking at her hands in disbelief. He knew that Elsa was worth something that he can use in the future, he just can't figure out how to make use of her at this moment.

He frowned when the King and Queen of Arendelle hurried to her room, asking her if she's alright. Pitch doesn't have much power on grownups. They are too lucid and unimaginative to even think of the existence of him. He hated the idea that he cannot play with the minds of these adults, they are much more destructive than children are. And Pitch is very much into seeing them burn each other because of their fear.

Pitch scoffed as he watched the King gently place a white glove on the child's hand as to conceal her powers. No material object can conceal a power that is beyond control. Especially if this power is too difficult to suppress, it will have no other choice but let go, even if the owner doesn't wish it to be.

The fear inside Elsa subsided a bit, thinking that the glove might save her from her fears. Pitch knew that a child can be easily fooled as well, but they cannot do much as the adults do. He would just have to wait for the right moment, the right time for him to strike, the perfect moment to introduce himself to the eldest princess of Arendelle.

He watched her grow from a child to a woman. She became too preoccupied with her studies, but that didn't make Pitch give up on her. Upon hearing the news of the King and Queen's untimely death, Elsa wept. Her grief is what made Pitch even more pleased at her. Now that her sister, and her was left in the castle, she now felt the terror of being left alone. Her parents guided her when she was losing control. Now that she was left alone to find a way to control it, it scared her. No one was there to hide it for her, she was all alone.

Surely she cannot show it to her sister, now that Anna is the main reason why she shut the doors of her room to begin with. Pitch smiled inwardly. Yes, Elsa feared to hurt anybody, especially her dear sister.

Soon it was coronation day. Pitch was disgusted by the merrymakings of the people of Arendelle. Yet, he was pleased to feel Elsa's great fear of losing control during the ceremony. Luckily for her, no one noticed the frost forming on the objects she held in her hand. But it was just the beginning; Pitch was more than amused to watch Elsa argue with her younger sister.

That was when Elsa accidentally showcased her powers to the people of Arendelle because of her inability to control her power and emotions. That is where the fun began; she ran away and unconsciously cursed the kingdom of Arendelle in eternal winter.

Pitch discovered what Elsa was capable of; he already knew what her purpose was to him. All these time he was watching her, made it clear to him. Though she's an adult this time, her fear is what made Pitch feel like he had power over her. When she was but a child, she feared almost nothing. But alas, when she grew up, she almost feared everything that came near her.

After a few days, Pitch went back to Elsa. She was now living in her own solitude. She stays in her very own ice castle, she seemed to let go of her powers a bit. Pitch was bemused upon seeing her feel so free, as if she lost all her fear. But it wouldn't last long, Pitch thought. And it didn't.

Anna went after her, trying to persuade her to return to Arendelle. Elsa declined the offer, but was stunned when she heard the new that because of her powers; Arendelle is in an eternal winter. And Elsa lost control again, this time she accidentally froze her sister's heart. Pitch knew it was time.

When Anna and the blonde man was thrown off the castle, it was now Pitch who approached Elsa.

"The cold never bothered you, my Queen" he said and because Elsa was overwhelmed by fear, she saw Pitch. And her icy blue eyes widened as she watched the Dark King approach her.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she demanded, her voice was shaking. And Pitch bowed down at her and gave her a twisted smile.

"Pitch Black, at your service, my Queen"

"B-but- You are-" confusion written on her face

"Yes, I am and you are the queen"

"I am not a queen! I don't deserve to be one"

Pitch clasped his hands at his back as he walked around her

"Perhaps, but I've heard that you are gifted with magic. Magic to control ice and snow"

"Cursed, not gifted" Elsa looked away

"How can you say it's a curse, my Queen?" Pitch pressed, his gaze not leaving her eyes. Elsa looked down on her feet.

"I wasn't able to use it the way I want it to. I only cause destruction, pain, and suffering"

"I think you are aware that you just put ice in your sister's heart, didn't you?" Elsa nodded, trying to hide her face in shame. Pitch twisted grin widened, loving every bit of pain Elsa was feeling.

"And you do know why you were able to do so"

"I do. And I regret every bit of it" Elsa muttered, but Pitch heard it all too well.

"What do you regret then?"

"I regret that I was scared. I regret that I was too afraid to face my crimes, too afraid to see the people I love look down on me and hate me, I was too afraid of myself to control my powers." Pitch's eyes flickered at the young woman.

"I have watched you grow, my Queen. When you were a child, you didn't fear the dark, the isolation and the cold. When the incident with your sister happened, you started to fear. As you grew, you became a lot more scared. Because of that fear you became a lot more powerful than you've ever imagine. Fear is not entirely a bad thing, I assure you that, my Queen" Elsa twisted around, watching Pitch as he speaks of what fear is.

"Fear molds you to become stronger. Fear makes people leave you in your solitude. And fear makes people do things that is beyond imagination"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"That's because you have too much fear. You almost fear everything. But," Pitch paused, his silver-gold eyes met Elsa's icy blue ones, "You can use that fear to save you sister and Arendelle"

This caught Elsa's attention. Pitch smiled victoriously when he saw Elsa's eyes flicker when he said that. Mortals are really susceptible and easy to manipulate, despite their age.

"H-how will that save them?"

"I thrive in fear, my Queen. Think of it as a payment"

"Payment?" Elsa felt a shiver on her spine when Pitch materialized behind her, his cold breathes brushed at the back of her neck.

"Yes, a payment" Pitch answered before moving to face her. He reached out his open palm in front of her and black sand danced on it. It shifted into the shape of the kingdom of Arendelle and Elsa's eyes widened.

"It's Arendelle!"

"Yes, if you will be willing to help my powers grow through your fears, lend me your strength. And I will remove the eternal winter in Arendelle" Pitch said, trying to cover up the plan hidden in his mind. Then the kingdom shifted into the form of Anna, in which Elsa's eyes started brimming in tears.

"Anna…" she whispered, trying to reach out to the figure, only to see her hand pass through Anna.

"And of course, our dear Anna, she will die if she will not be saved soon. Only if you agree with me, then I will remove the frost in your sister's heart"

It took a while for Elsa to answer Pitch. She simply stared at the figure of Anna, trying to figure out what would happen to her. Finally, she looked up at Pitch.

"Will Arendelle and my sister be safe if I do this?" she asked

"Yes, they will be" Pitch assured and Elsa took a deep breath.

"I accept your offer, if it's for the greater good of my people, and my sister." Elsa said with finality and Pitch grinned. Elsa suddenly felt cold and weak, she never felt so drained before. Her eyes widened when she saw frost starting to crawl on her skin. She looked up at Pitch.

"Promise me you will save Anna!" she said

"Yes, there is a bit of a twist. You will just have to sleep, the ice won't kill you, I assure you. In fact, that ice covering you right now will protect you from harm while you are in your slumber. Until next time, my Queen" Pitch gave Elsa one last grin before Elsa gave in to the darkness…

And no one heard of Elsa ever again. Only the tales of the Snow Queen was heard throughout the world, up until now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Curse those Guardians! Curse you, Jack Frost!" Pitch seethed as he struggled to walk through the deep snow with strong winds rushing against him. As he said these words, the image of Jack's grin boils the anger forming within him. Everything was perfect a few moments ago, but then that winter spirit took everything away from him! Pitch despised the very being of Jack Frost, much to the point that he didn't mind the dangers of walking through a snowstorm brewing in the mountains.

The Dark King was badly injured. He was weak. The Nightmares turned against him for he was too weak to control them. But it won't take long until he returns back to his normal self. He swore to himself that he will return and destroy Jack Frost. Never mind the other Guardians, but Jack is his main target. If it wasn't for him every child would fear him. He would have been believed in! But no, Jack always had to be the hero. He made the children believe in the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus and the Easter bunny. Those wretched children even brought the Sandman back. How can that winter spirit not accept the idea that he and Pitch were the same? They were alone.

Accepting his defeat, Pitch rushed to the mountains from the town where the Guardians were. He had to get away, it was his only choice. As much as he detested the idea, he had to, if he wanted to live. He used his last energy to shadow travel in the mountains, only to search for one thing he had kept for too long.

Pitch weakly raised his head, his eyes flickered on the snow dusted staircase in front of him. He knew that he was in the right place. This was the only mountain he knows that there is an ice staircase in the middle of nowhere. He dragged himself to climb the mountain. As his hand brush through the railings, he recalled that these railings were flawless before as clear and smooth as glass. He stared up once again, watching the mist fade away, giving him a good view of the place. Pitch grinned inwardly. It looks older, it was covered in snow yet it retained its beauty and the grand feel whenever he goes inside.

He approached the door, pushing it with all his might. Pitch hissed in pain as he pushed the large door made of ice. He almost fell on his knees once he got inside. He had no time to lose. His eyes lingered on the interior of the castle. It was dark, for there was no sun to bring light in this once majestic room. He remembered that the sun made the ice glow like diamonds; he must say he found it beautiful even though he doesn't usually like anything that may be considered as something beautiful.

"Why is she so fond of stairs?" Pitch rasped as he made his way up to another staircase. As soon as he got up, he saw angry spikes of ice inside the room. The once beautiful chandelier that hangs in the ceiling was now broken shards of ice scattered on the floor. The place was dark and gloomy; Pitch could not remember that this place ended up like this the last time he went here. Well, his last visit here was a hundred years ago, many things can happen during those times.

"Ah, my Queen" he smiled when he saw the figure of a sleeping woman inside a wall of ice. She remained beautiful and retained her youth after a century. It's as if she was just sleeping soundly for a few minutes.

"It's time for me to make use of our bargain, my Queen" Pitch raised his hand and darkness began to envelope the ice wall containing the woman. The darkness covered almost the entire wall, but the woman's face can still be seen. She didn't stir at all, she remained calm as if nothing was happening.

"Your fear will serve me well, my Queen. But perhaps, it's time to wake up soon…" Pitch pulled the darkness that was covering the ice and it crawled onto his arm. His twisted grin widened as he can feel the power surge within him again. Pure fear is now snaking at the palm of his hands.

"I told you we will meet again, my Queen" he turned his back at the wall of ice, "And you have served me well"

And with that, Pitch left, leaving the castle of ice in the dark once again.

xXxXxXx

"Ever heard of the place called Arendelle?" North asked Jack while studying a toy truck in his hand. Jack turned his attention from the toy train to his fellow Guardian.

"I can't say that I do. I may travel a lot but there are actually places I haven't been to yet" Jack leaned on his staff, looking at North in wonder, "Why'd you ask?"

"Because that place is quite hidden, even we Guardians barely get any contact in that place" Bunnymund now intervened. Jack spun around to see his bunny friend.

"But I thought you go to every corner of the world!" Jack said, confusion written on his face. North put the toy in his hand down and faced the winter spirit.

"Arendelle is a place where there is no joy, no sorrow and there isn't even a speck of fear. It is a place in which there is no use for Guardians, a place where even Pitch has no use for" North explained and Jack simply stared at him.

"You mean like, it's neutral?" Jack asked

"You can call it that way" Bunnymund said, fiddling with a robot figurine in his paws.

"There might be children down there that needs our help. Is that why you started this conversation? To help them all?" Jack turned to North.

"Jack, I know that there are children there. We will soon get there; bring the joy back in that place. But now, Pitch might be using that place to hide" North said darkly, his eyes looked down on his feet. His brows furrowed, knowing that there is a big chance Pitch might be there.

"But Pitch is gone! We saw him get dragged down into the ground! And how can you be so sure that he might even be there?"

"Aye, Pitch got back into his own place. But that doesn't mean he'll be gone forever. Arendelle is a place filled with dark secrets, Jack. There are some things that didn't bode well for them" Bunnymund told the winter spirit. Jack was confused; he turned to North, his eyes pleading for the old Guardian to make things clear to him. North sighed

"Just promise me you will not fly to Arendelle after I tell you this…" North muttered and Bunnymund raised his brow at the old Guardian

"Wait- You are seriously telling him, lad?" Bunny blinked at North

"The boy wants to know the secret, and then I will have to tell him. He is a Guardian after all" Jack gave Bunny a mocking grin. Bunnymund despised seeing Jack smiling victoriously at him.

"Lead on, pops"

"Have you heard of the Tale of the Snow Queen, Jack?" North asked the young Guardian

"I've seen some books, but I haven't read it at all"

"Well, that story originated in Arendelle. Arendelle was once a bright sunny country. It never experienced the cold of winter for it only bathes in the warm kiss of the sun. It was led by a royal family, Kings and Queens to be precise. You were already a spirit by this time, Jack. You just didn't know of its existence, only now. Back to the story, one night, when the Queen gave birth to a princess, she was different. She was gifted with the power of winter. Her hair was platinum blonde, icy blue eyes and she was beautiful. The King and Queen hid the powers of the princess from their people, for they fear that their daughter will be condemned by the people. For years she stayed inside the castle walls, being trained to be the next Queen of Arendelle. But because of her parent's untimely death, she was forced to be in position as Queen at a young age. But because of an accident, she showcased her powers in front of everyone. The people cursed her, accusing her of using witchcraft. Because she was afraid, the new Queen ran away. As a result of her fear and sorrow, the whole kingdom was cursed to have an eternal winter. That was the last time they ever saw the Queen of Arendelle"

Jack was dumbfounded. He can't believe if any of North said was real or not. He just can't believe it; there was someone who is exactly like him.

"Is that for real? You mean like Arendelle today is still…?"

"Yes, it's still winter in that place" Bunnymund answered for North. Jack's eyes widened

"So the Snow Queen is real?!"

"Yes, Jack she is real. But she's not a spirit, she's a mortal! That story happen a century ago, she might be gone now" North stated, surprised at Jack's sudden excitement.

"But still, I now know that I am not alone!"

"Jack, don't get any ideas of going to Arendelle. It won't-" Bunnymund started but was cut off when Jack bursted out of the room, leaving traces of frost on the floor.

"I knew you shouldn't have told him. It would excite him too much. See, he didn't even acknowledge what you said 'bout the Snow Queen being dead" Bunnymund turned to North. The old Guardian grinned at the bunny.

"Perhaps, we must let Jack go to Arendelle. Who knows? He might bring back the joy through that winter. He is the Guardian of Fun after all"

Jack flew as fast as he could into the sky. He may not know where Arendelle is, but he has this ability to sense where winter is present. He spiraled into the air, swirls of snow trailed off his feet. He never thought of being this too excited over a country that is cursed with an eternal winter. Why did the story of Snow Queen actually interest him? He has to know more about this, perhaps, he might uncover more. Perhaps he can bring back joy to Arendelle. And maybe, just maybe, he might put a much happier ending in the Tale of the Snow Queen. Winter isn't that bad at all. The cold would never bother him anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Cold winds flew past Jack's face as he floated in the sky. How can he not find that place? Jack is very much familiar with every place covered in snow, but how come he can't find his way to Arendelle? He has been flying for a time now and he wasn't able to find any traces of that kingdom anywhere. All he saw was puffy white clouds and mist. Jack was starting to get impatient.

"I knew I should've checked North's globe back in the workshop to find that place or-Wait a sec…" Jack then rummaged in his pockets; he smiled when he felt a snow globe and fished it out of his pocket. North would hate it when Jack would use his snow globe without any permission, but seeing an outraged North would be fun, wouldn't it?

"Sweet, I should've thought of this earlier. Sorry, North" Jack grinned as he stared at the snow globe on his hand.

"To Arendelle" he said as he threw the snow globe and watched it shatter in front of him. A portal opened and Jack was more than eager to enter. He jumped into the portal and it transported him right into the kingdom of Arendelle.

Jack almost tripped when he got out of the portal. Without looking behind him, the portal closed at his back. There he was; he was in Arendelle. North was right all along, it was snowing. Jack was always fond of the cold, he loved snow and winter but this was the first time he actually felt the gloom of winter in this place. It was dark; the light of the sun was covered by the clouds and thick mist. Jack could not almost see anything because of the mist. The people there are just carrying lamps that would lead their way back to their home, even if there are street lights. The children are carrying fire woods back to their homes instead of playing swords with it. No one enjoyed the snow; they all just go straight to their homes.

"Woah, I've never seen any place this, gloomy. Even though it's winter" Jack murmured looking around the buildings that rose from snow covered ground. He caught a glimpse of street children trying to warm themselves with the fire that is nearly extinguished. Jack can't help but feel bad for them; surely they wouldn't want to play with snow at this moment. They only cared for a bigger fire to warm themselves up. And Jack can't produce fire for them.

Jack saw a matchbox lying just below his feet. Perhaps, this was the only way he can help them. He silently approached the group of kids and gently placed the matchbox just beside a girl's hand. The girl felt a cold wind run up to her hand; she quickly glanced beside her and smiled as she saw the matchbox. The children's gloomy faces lit up the moment they saw the matchbox in the girl's hands. It's as if seeing the fire in their hearth was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to them.

Jack smiled triumphantly as he watched the children smile as they basked in the warmth of the fire. As a Guardian of Fun, it was such a great honor to him to make children smile without showcasing any of his powers.

"Now that's a good start. Still, there's much more work to this place" he muttered as he flew through the streets of Arendelle. He caught a glimpse of the sea, well it's supposed to be a body of water, but now it's frozen. Looking around, Jack noticed that as the time runs, this town isn't behind the technological advancement of the world. It uses electricity to power up the street lights and homes, very few vehicles are roaming around the town and the designs of the building are very much modernized, except for one. Jack paused in awe as he saw an old palace standing right in front of him. The gates were centuries old, the architecture of the building as well. But it surprised Jack to see it in such a pretty good shape despite the winter and the longest time it has been standing in Arendelle.

"Why would they preserve a place as ancient as this?" Jack murmured, walking slowly to the gates. He flew past the gates and was surprised to see the entrance of the castle. The fountains' waters were frozen, but its shape is twisted. He saw ice shards on the ground, rising on the ground as if were meant to strike at anyone.

"What happened to this place? Ice doesn't usually form like this naturally, it's as if someone molded it" Jack said while studying the twisted forms of the ice. Then it went to him; the story of the Snow Queen North just told him before. Perhaps, she was the one who did all this ice shards and caused winter in Arendelle. But, isn't she too powerful to make a whole country go into an eternal winter? As far as Jack knows, he was the only one capable of doing so, even though he hasn't tried it yet.

Then he saw an old man with a young girl go out of the caste's main doors. The man doesn't look like the normal person you see every day. He was wearing a dark blue pinstriped suit and holds a cane that has gold trimmings on his left hand. On his right hand, he held a girl wearing a turquoise skirt with a dark blue bodice and a magenta coat that served as her cover in the cold. Her strawberry-blonde hair was tied into two pigtail braids and bangs at her left side of her forehead. Jack also noticed the light dusting of freckles on her face.

"Granpa! Can you please tell me the tale of the Snow Queen again? Please, since I'll go to bed already later on!" she said cheerfully as her blue eyes glimmered the moment she mentioned the Snow Queen. The old man, her grandfather, laughed warmly at his granddaughter's cheerfulness.

"Alright, but not until we get to buy you a cake with a warm cup of cocoa in your hands, do you like that?" the grandfather smiled and the young girl squealed in delight.

"Yay! You're the best, grandpa!" she laughed as she hugged the old man's arm tightly as she could. Jack smiled at the young girl's brightness. She seemed like she was the summer in the middle of this winter. How come the Guardians cannot notice the brightness of this girl? Is it because she lives in a place where no one even cared what was happening?

Jack watched her and her grandfather go inside their luxurious car and drove away. What exactly are they doing inside this castle? Jack had the urge to enter, but then he stopped when he heard a voice ringing in his ears.

"_Go to the top of the North Mountain" _

"Is that Manny I'm hearing?" Jack wondered aloud, but it kept ringing in his ears. He knew that it wasn't Manny it sounded different, yet wasn't also Pitch. Jack felt like he needs to follow what he just heard, even though he wasn't certain if what he must do there. The winter spirit flew to the Northern Mountain, hoping to see the reason why he was being asked to go there by an unknown voice. The moment he reached the top of the mountain, he went down to the ground and decided to walk. The snowstorm stopped before he got to the top of the mountain, so it would be nice to walk in the snow. As Jack walked, he unconsciously dragged his staff on the deep snow, making a trail on wherever he goes.

"Okay… I'm up here and have been walking for a while now. What am I goi-" he stopped when he saw a beautiful castle made of ice rising in front of him. Jack's mouth slightly opened as he took a step on the ice staircase. He blew all the snow that covered it away. He smiled the moment he saw the ice staircase shimmer in the light. Jack savored every step he takes on the staircase

"This is pure genius! Why haven't I thought of making something like this?! Who made this?!" he said out loud as he ran to the grand doors made of ice. He pushed the door open and his smile faded when he saw the interior of the castle. It was dark, and gloomy, just like Arendelle. Jack went up the staircase once again. He can feel an immense power lurking within the castle; he took his staff in his hands, just in case something wrong will happen. The moment he reached the highest floor of the ice castle, he was surprised. The room was a lot more devastated than the entrance in the castle back in Arendelle. There was a fallen chandelier made of ice crystals. Ice shards that formed on the floor were longer and sharper than those in the castle. Shattered ice covered the floor and the ceiling was covered with long, icy spikes. To make things worse, Jack saw old swords covered in frost were lying on the floor, as well as crossbows, but much to his relief, there was no trace of corpses in the room.

Then he saw a wall of ice.

Jack slowly walked to the wall and his blue eyes widened. He saw a beautiful woman with platinum blonde hair stuck inside the thick ice. Jack doesn't know what to do; he was surprised to see a woman in there. Jack is not even sure if she's alive.

"Why on earth is she inside there?" he said to himself, as he touched the cold surface of the wall. Jack took a step back when the ice began to crumble in front of him, and when the ice wall soon became nothing but shattered ice, the woman inside fell. But just in time, Jack caught her, much to his surprise.

"I- I caught her! I actually caught her! B-but how? How can I touch her? Does she-?" Jack stopped when he felt the woman stir. She's alive.

Jack carefully put her down, using his hand to support her head. He watched the woman slowly open her eyes. It was the same as his, icy blue eyes. Jack felt like he was actually staring at a mirror; except that his reflection was a woman.

His breathing stopped when he caught a glimpse at her face. By the moon, she was beautiful. Perhaps the most beautiful woman Jack ever saw. He can't help but stare at her. He slowly took his hands away from her when she steadied herself and stared back at him. Jack felt a shiver crawl up his spine

"_Can she see me?"_

"W-who are you?" she asked shakily, trying to stay away from Jack. But Jack was lost in his thoughts, but he can feel himself panic as well.

"_She can actually see me?!"_

"Wait!" Jack said, quickly holding the woman's wrist. He swears he can feel her shivering, and he can see the frost crawling out from her hand to his. She looked at Jack; her eyes were filled with fear.

"You can see me?"

"Of course I can! Let go!" she said, ice spikes began to form at the floor. It's confirmed. She was the one who made this ice castle. Jack tried to calm her down, but the more he tries, the more terrified she gets.

"Please! I'm asking you, stay away! Or you'll get hurt!" the woman cried, finally getting her hand away from Jack's grip. She held her hand close to her as she watched Jack warily. Jack gestured to the woman to stop. An icy blast was thrown at Jack, he barely dodged it until another one went straight at his direction. Jack evaded the last one with a grin plastered on his face

"Sheesh, you really don't know how to aim don't you?"

"Stop it! You are making it worse!" strong winds rushed inside the castle, the woman became a lot more terrified.

"Alright! I won't touch you! Just please, stay calm!" Jack said and the woman's breathing seemed to slow down a bit, and the winds seemed to calm down.

"Okay, now that you've calmed down, I promise you, I won't hurt you"

"You can't hurt me! I am afraid of harming you!" the woman cried again, taking a step back again. Jack sighed and smiled lightly.

"You can't hurt me as well, lady" he said, much to the woman's confusion, "Here, I'll show you why"

Jack formed a snowflake in his hand, and the woman stared at him in surprise. Her mouth opened slightly as she slowly walked near him. Jack chuckled the moment he saw her look at him in awe.

"You have powers too? Just like me?" she asked, her voice stopped shaking and Jack smiled at her as he leaned on his staff. The woman clasped her hands together while staring at the winter spirit. The woman formed a snowflake identical to Jack's in her hand. Jack placed his hand with the snowflake beside her.

"You surprise me, young lady. What's your name?" Jack asked with a smile and the woman stared at him with her blue eyes, a faint smile forming on her face.

"My name is Elsa. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr.?" Jack chuckled the when she tried to call him mister.

"Please, don't call me Mister. My name is Jack. Jack Frost to be precise"


End file.
